Seuls dans la nuit
by Dream2
Summary: [EN RÉÉCRITURE!] Serenity croise un gentil jeune homme dont elle tombe amoureuse.Celui-ci s'avère être le pire ennemi de son frère...


SEULS DANS LA NUIT, réécriture

Source : Yu Gi Oh

Genre : aventure/romance

Auteur : Yukari Dream Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine

Note : persos pas a moi, univers non plus… vous le saviez de toute façon

Déblatérages d'une auteure honteuse :

Bon comme vous l'avez sans doutes aperçue, le fic avait trouvé un point mort durant de très longs mois. Pour tout dire, j'avais perdu mon account de et misères par dessus misères, j'ai pas pu continuer.

Dernièrement, je suis retombée sur mon fic et je me suis donnée comme défi de le réécrire au complet (ce que vous allez lire dès que j'aurai fini ma note délire). Théoriquement, j'ai écris mon fic il y a quelques années donc, l'écriture est l'écriture d'une jeune fille de douze ou treize ans. Dans ma réécriture j'ai quand même essayé de garder les traits de l'histoire du départ (C'est le but d'une réécriture na?).

Mais bon, je vous arrive avec du mieux J

Merci à tout le monde qui m'on reviewer, c'est toujours super apprécier.

Daffy la Metalleuse : voilà la suite arrive, j'espère que ça va te faire plaisir J

OrAnGeS10000000000000 : merci pour ta review, elle m'a touchée. C'est promis, j'essaierai d'écrire quelque chose en anglais (même si j'suis pas super ')  
Pour les autres, j'vous adoooooooooooore!

Voici la nouvelle introduction, les autres chapitres arriveront très bientôt!

- Eh! Attention où tu marches!  
La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Une jeune fille marchait à l'aveuglette dans la pénombre grandissante.

- Désolée… ma vision fait défaut depuis des années, je n'arrive pas à voir où je mets les pieds

Son interlocuteur la regarda des pieds à la tête et soupira.  
- Ne t'excuse pas dans ce cas...C'est peut-être mieux que tu ne me vois pas...   
-...Je ne comprends pas?

Malgré sa cécité, la jeune fille tenta de voir l'inconnu en plissant des yeux, un peu perdue face a sa remarque.  
-C'est mieux ainsi, crois moi. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille de ton âge fait dans le parc à cette heure?

Son ton s'était adouci.  
- Je suis partie de chez mon père...je ne le supporte plus depuis une dizaine d'année. Il est alcoolique, c'est pour cela que je vivais chez ma mère mais...   
- Mais?

Le regard de l'adolescente se voila et elle mit un certain temps à répondre.  
-...mais elle a eue un accident...et...

Elle cessa de parler, un nœud se créant dans sa gorge. Elle n'aimait pas parler de la mort de sa mère. Encore moins aux inconnus croisés dans un parc.  
- Shhh, je suis désol

Il fit un mouvement pour consoler la jeune fille.

-Je comprend ce que tu ressens, j'ai perdu mes parents a un très jeune âge… maintenant j'ai un frère plus jeune et un paquet de problèmes sur les bras  
Il ria doucement.   
- Mais tu n'as pas peur? J'écoute ta voix depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas l'air très vieux

Elle prit un air interrogatif.  
- Tu as de bonne oreilles

Il souria.

-J'ai seize ans, bientôt dix-sept

Un silence s'installa brièvement puis la jeune fille eu un sursaut.  
-...Je peux te demander l'heure? Si je rentre tard mon frère sera mort d'inquiétude   
- Il est 21hrs

Elle lâcha un petit cri.  
-Oh non! Joey doit se faire un sang d'encre pour moi! Je dois y aller, j'espère que l'ont se reverra...

L'inconnu esquissa un sourire.  
-...moi aussi je l'espère, bonne nuit…  

Elle souria.  
- Serenity, Serenity Wheeler  
- D'accord Serenity, appelle moi Seto  
- D'accord, au revoir Seto, à bientôt!   
La jeune fille se leva et partie à tâton dans la nuit connaissant le chemin par coeur jusqu'à chez elle.Le jeune homme tant qu'à lui, la regarda partir au loin, un sourire en coin sur les lèvre...   
- Serenity Wheeler...Wheeler?...N'avait elle pas dit qu'elle avait un frère du nom de Joey?...JOEY WHEELER????Serenity serais la soeur de ce chiouhaouha cocaïnomane???

Eh oui Seto, nous nageons en pleine quatrième dimension…

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que mes corrections vous on plus, du moins au moins autant que le chapitre à l'original J

Review please!


End file.
